TERMINA DONDE COMIENZA
by Dromel-Girl
Summary: HOLA les dejo una trajedia griega, o eso creo  no estoy muy segura jajaja  por que un amor llega a su fin en el mismo punto donde comenzo leeanla y comenten  porfis inicialmente era un one shot pero me convencieron de poner todo desde el lado contrario
1. Chapter 1

MATTHEW CORNET

Aquí estoy, otra vez, siendo un títere, fingiendo algo que no ciento, mostrando una sonrisa falsa ante mi desgracia, haciéndole creer a todos que soy feliz cuando en realidad muero por dentro.

Me siento tan tonto, vestirme para esta ocasión fue la cosa más difícil que recuerdo haber hecho, compre el traje más caro que encontré, pero es un atuendo que solo me quema por dentro.

La iglesia, se encuentra perfectamente decorada, ni el mejor detective podría encontrar algún defecto; o al menos eso fue lo que me prometieron por la fortuna que invertí en toda la fiesta. Pero ella para mi vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

Todos los invitados, están ansiosos por que comience, ya no aguanto quisiera salir corriendo, o tal vez lo que quisiera es ser yo quien ocupara el lugar del novio.

El novio, que bien sonaría en cualquier otra situación, el está parado junto a mí, está muy sonriente, no puedo terminar de comprender cómo pudo enamorarse de él, por más esfuerzos que hice no pude lograr que me notara, para ella solo soy un amigo. No puede ser que ese mecánico, haya logrado lo que yo no pude, creo que es verdad lo que dicen, el dinero no compra la felicidad, y por mas grande que es mi fortuna no logre que ella se interesara en mí, la prueba está aquí el es el novio, y yo solo el padrino.

Todos los invitaron guardaron silencio, comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial pero yo solo logre distinguir la marcha fúnebre, pues esa ceremonia que daba comienzo, marcaba por fin mi muerte.

Mi dolor pudo más que mi orgullo, y solo pude cerrar los ojos, fue una mala decisión, ya que eso solo agudizo mis sentidos, escuche como se abrían las grandes puertas del atrio de la iglesia; todos los presentes se unieron en asombros, estoy seguro de 2 cosas, que ella se ve preciosa, y que si doy la vuelta y abro mis ojos, mi corazón volverá a romperse en mil pedazos.

Esta muy cerca de mí, puedo sentir su aroma a fresas, y logro escuchar sus pasos, llega el momento que no puedo evitar más y abro mis ojos, solo para encontrarla frente a mí, y quedarme congelado.

Veo a como su padre, la entrega al novio, y me voltea a ver con una decepción en su rostro, creo que tal vez no soy el único incomodo con esta situación; pero ya es demasiado tarde, al terminar esta ceremonia ella será la mujer de otro, y yo por mi cobardía no podre hacer nada para evitarlo.

El padre entra en escena, y comienza a hablar y hablar, pero solo escucho sus palabras a lo lejos, y a mi mente comienzan a llegar recuerdos; una niebla cubre mis ojos, y en lugar de encontrarme en la misa mi mente se encuentra en el pasado.

Me observo a mí mismo, solo que más joven de unos 17 años, caminaba por una de las playas de Grecia, frente al hotel más caro del mundo, el Grand Resort Lagonissi, en Grecia, en el que solía pasar las vacaciones con mi familia.

Curiosamente, siempre nos dieron la habitación más cara, la royal villa, que en aquel tiempo valía nada más que 50.000 dolores, ya que mi padre era un hombre importante en el gobierno de los estados unidos.

De pronto, ante mis ojos divise a una chica de mi misma edad, que molestaba a un chico de 19, tal vez en aquella ocasión me movió mi curiosidad, o quizás fueron las hormonas por lo bonita que era aquella chica y me acerque a ellos, planeando como lograr comenzar una conversación; permanecí a una sensata distancia hasta que por fin logre idear un plan.

-Oye, tú- dije a un chico corpulento que pasaba por el lugar

-Qué rayos quieres enano- me contesto el grandulón

-Te doy 200 dólares si me pegas frente a aquellos 2 chicos- dije señalando a la preciosa chica y el chico en la playa –y ases todo el numerito-

-De acuerdo, enano trato hecho- contesto aquel chico corpulento, recibiendo su pago por el trato

Diez minutos después, logre acercarme lo más que pudo a aquellos 2 extraños, y no tuve que esperar mucho a que llegaran a golpearme.

-Te advertí que me las pagarías- me grito el chico corpulento

Ambos chicos, se quedaron a ver lo que me sucedería.

-Espero que te guste comer arena- volvió a gritarme, me dio una patada que me dejo en el suelo y comenzó a alejarse.

Ambos chicos corrieron a socorrerme, y fue la primera vez que hable con ella, la chica de mis sueños que es la misma que en el presente está en el altar con otro.

-Te encuentras bien amigo- dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Sí, solo fue un golpe- conteste incorporándome aun con un gran dolor

-Seguro no te duele mucho- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Es..t..to..oy b..ie..n- fue lo único que pude articular después de ver su sonrisa

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Matthew- dije tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible

-Yo soy Alexandra, pero puedes decirme Alex o si y él es mi hermano Joseph- dijo Alexandra

-Mucho gusto- conteste

Pero aquel recuerdo, poco a poco se fue perdiendo y regrese a mi realidad.

El padre seguía hablando y yo solo no terminaba de entender lo que decía, mientras a mi mente llegaban más recuerdos.

Yo y aquellos 2 chicos nos encontrábamos en uno de los restaurantes del hotel.

-Y por qué te golpeo ese tipo- pregunto Alex

-Pues por unos problemas que tuve con él, pero dime Alex, que me cuentan de ustedes-

-Pues nada, somos hijos de…- Joseph fue interrumpido por uno de los meseros

-Aquí está su cuenta señor Cornet- dijo entregando un papel y alejándose de ellos

-Wow, "SEÑOR" porque te llaman así- pregunto Joseph

-Por nada, pero me estaban contando algo sobre ustedes- dije tratando de distraer la atención de ellos antes de decirles quien era yo en realidad

-O si- comento Alex- pues lo que te decía es que mi padre es medico…..-

Aquella voz se fue difuminando en mi cabeza, y pronto esa imagen fue sustituida por otra.

Estábamos en el borde del acantilado, que se encontraba cerca del hotel, era una noche muy hermosa, casi mágica y estoy seguro que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida.

-Que hermosas se ven las estrellas desde aquí verdad- comento Alex acercándose demasiado al filo del acantilado

-Sí que los son, pero ten cuidado no deberías acercarte tanto a la orilla- dije comenzando a caminar hacia ella

-Pues estoy segura que no me dejarías caer- dijo sonriéndome –Caramba Matthew, debe ser perfecto ser como tú, yo solo estoy en este hotel por una conferencia en la que es ponente mi padre y tenemos los gastos pagados, pero en cambio tú tienes todo el dinero que necesitas, debe ser estupendo-

-No te creas- comente sinceramente –Hay cosas que el dinero puede comprar, además en mi estilo de vida no hay gente como tu- comencé a acercarme a ella – pero aléjate de allí comienzas a ponerme nervioso-

-Tengo una perfecta coordinación- comento

Pero en un descuido, se resbalo y yo alcance a detenerla, y cuando volví a reaccionar, sus labios rosaron a los míos, ni siquiera logro recordar quien beso a quien, solo puedo recordar que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Perdón- dijo separándose de mí un poco sonrojada

-No, no discúlpame tú a mí- dije de igual forma un poco apenado

-Quiero que me prometas algo Matthew- dijo aun con un tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Si claro- le conteste curioso

-Quiero que tengas esto- Se quito el añillo del dedo y me lo ofreció –Prométeme que siempre estarás allí para mí-

-Lo prometo- dije tomando el anillo, y colocándolo en mi cadena ya que era demasiado chico para mí; y desde ese día nunca me he quitado esa cadena con su anillo dentro.

Poco a poco esa imagen cambio por otra, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz del padre, pero mi mente aun no lograba reaccionar y seguía mostrándome imágenes del pasado.

Estábamos en mi apartamento, solo los 2 ya que según me avía dicho tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

-Y ahora sí, que quieres decirme- dije dejando por fin de lado mi celular

-Pues que yo y Deán nos vamos a casar- dijo ella con toda la emoción del mundo, y yo solo escuche a mi corazón romperse.

Pero esa escena en mi mente se disolvió de golpe, ya que alguien me había empujado de atrás porque ya tenía que hacer mi número y entregar los anillos a los novios.

Me acerque con pesadez en mi cuerpo, no quería hacerlo no quería ser parte de esta boda, pero tenía que, lo había prometido. Entregue los anillos, y regrese a mi lugar.

Y por fin el momento que mas temía comenzó, todos los invitados estaban callados y solo me quedaba esperar un milagro que por supuesto jamás llegaría.

-Yo Deán Morearthy te acepto a ti Alexandra Russo, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- dijo él con una gran sonrisa

-Yo Alexandra Russo te acepto a ti Deán Morearthy, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- dijo ella después de dudarlo un poco, pero de igual forma con una gran sonrisa

-Si alguno de los presentes conoce o tiene algún impedimento para que se lleve a cabo este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pregunto el padre

La pequeña pausa que hizo me pareció eterna, en mi interior quería gritar decirlo todo "paren la boda no puedes casarte con él, te amo Alexandra" pero mi cobardía pudo una vez mas y solo me quede observando cómo culminaba la ceremonia.

-Si nadie tiene impedimentos, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- concluyo el padre

El la beso como si no existiera nada mas, yo solo sentí una necia lagrima recorrer mi rostro, una sola lagrima que demostraba toda mi desesperación ante la situación.

Ella lo noto y se acerco a mí, yo solo la limpie rogando a dios que no preguntara la causa de esa torpe lágrima.

-No llores, que no te alegra que por fin sentara cabeza, o es por eso qué lloras porque ya no podrás seguir solucionando todos mis problemas- dijo sonriéndome y luego me abrazo

-Si supongo que es eso, pero tal vez deberías volver con tu esposo- esa última palabra retumbo en mi cabeza mientras ella asentía y se alejaba de mí.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a tomar las fotos, mi deber era tener una de esas fotos, pero en mi desgracia preferí salir e ir directamente a la recepción; Salí de la iglesia y subí a mi auto, y me dirigí al salón de eventos.

Toda la fiesta me la pase en mi lugar, era la persona más apagada de la fiesta; la novia y el novio estaban bailando desde hacía ya un buen rato, un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, mi celular que avisaba un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Saque de mi bolsillo el celular y una pequeña caja negra cayó al suelo, la levante y puse sobre la mesa y me dedique a leer el mensaje que me había llegado, "amigo, ya voy para Grecia nos vemos mañana en donde siempre"; guarde mi celular y volví a centrar mi atención en la caja negra.

La abrí, aunque su contenido ya lo sabía, un anillo de compromiso que había comprado hace un año para Alex, jamás fuimos novios pero esperaba llegar a serlo algún día y pedirle matrimonio; y una vez más algo o alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-Vamos que tu eres el único que no ha bailado con la novia- dijo Alex jalándome del brazo y llevándome al centro de la pista.

Para mi suerte, se toco una pieza lenta, mientras la música fluía y nos envolvía a ambos, ella poso su cabeza sobre mi y se acerco un poco más, disfrute ese momento aun a sabiendas de que era la esposa de otro, pero a media pieza su esposo me pidió bailar con ella y no tuve más remedio que ceder, y volver a mi mesa derrotado una vez más.

Dios mío, miro mi reloj, no puede ser 8:45, mi vuelo sale en una hora, me levanto rápidamente, reviso el no olvidar nada y camino hacia la salida, lo mejor será no despedirme, o me será más difícil todo esto. Ya casi estoy en la puerta, pero me intercepta Joseph antes de lograr salir desapercibido.

-Pero hermano, no me digas que ya te tienes que ir- dijo tomándome del brazo

-Sí, Joseph lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a ver a unas personas, y mi vuelo sale en una hora- dije tratando de sonar razonable

-De acuerdo, aunque no creo que Alexandra le parezca la idea- dijo con una falsa cara de angustia

-Si, por favor no la quiero interrumpir, me despides de ella y adiós Joseph debo irme- y dicho esto salí

Me dirigía al estacionamiento, cuando otra persona me detuvo, en esta ocasión era la mejor amiga de Alex, Harper una chica un poco rara pero de muy buen corazón.

-Ahora que Harper llevo prisa- realmente llevaba prisa, aunque no era mi intención hablarle de esa manera tan grosera

-Debiste decírselo, ahora es demasiado tarde, ya es esposa de otro- dijo seriamente

-De que ha..…as Harper, no te en..t..i..endo..o- dije un poco nervioso al saber que rumbo tomaba aquella conversación

-No te hagas el que no entiendes, crees que no he visto como la miras, me sorprende que nadie se haya dado cuenta- dijo ella pensativa – además crees que no se de aquel beso que estoy segura no solo te marco a ti-

-Harper, eres demasiado lista para engañarte, pero tú misma lo dijiste, ahora ya es demasiado tarde- me quede un momento callado y me decidí –Le podrías entregar esta carta por favor- y le extendí un sobre que tenia escrito la frase "TERMINA DONDE COMIENZA" y me despedí para seguir mi camino.

Llegue al aeropuerto en un tiempo record, y pase todo mi vuelo asta Grecia dormido, llegue al mismo hotel de toda mi vida, en donde la conocí, y termine mi sueño durante el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana. A las 3 de la tarde estaba listo para mi cita y me dirigí al café de siempre a cerrar el trato.

Camine un gran rato por la ciudad sin rumbo aluno, pero cerca del ocaso tome de vuelta mi dirección hacia el hotel, y llegando a este desvié mi camino a el acantilado.

Llegue a él me senté y no puede reprimir mas mi llanto, al recordar todos los momentos que tuve con ella, vaya que bella noche es idéntica a la de la primera noche; no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin tome una decisión.

Me levante saque la pequeña caja negra con el anillo de compromiso, y me quite la cadena con el otro anillo; los coloque con cuidado en el suelo, y me acerque al acantilado.

Recordé por última vez sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos marrones, esos ojos que siempre me vieron como un amigo a pesar que siempre quise que no fuera así; también sus labios, los que solo toque en una ocasión en este mismo punto; su aroma, único para mi, capaz de hipnotizarme de por vida; y fue en ese momento que también recordé su boda y que para estas alturas, ella ya era su mujer.

Tal vez esté pensamiento fue el que me dio el valor, observe por última vez las cosas en el suelo, y cerré los ojos, perdón Alex, perdón por no cumplir mi promesa de siempre estar allí para ti; a lo lejos escuche su voz diciendo mi nombre, pero para cuando reaccione ya era demasiado tarde. Porque todo termina donde comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEXANDRA RUSSO

Y aquí estoy, con mi mejor sonrisa esperando que inicie todo.

Que nervios, al pasar por esa puerta comenzara la ceremonia, por fin estaré casada con Deán, y mis sueños se harán realidad, que felicidad, todas las personas que quiero están allí dentro, apoyándome en esta decisión que he tomado.

Mi madre, que adora a Deán, y esta tan o más feliz que yo ante esta situación

Mi hermano, Joseph que no le pareció muy buena idea mi compromiso con Deán pero lo ha llevado con mucha madurez, y es algo que le agradeceré siempre.

También otro de mis grandes apoyos ante esta decisión, mi mejor amiga Harper, que si bien a veces no la comprendo, se que siempre puedo contar con ella.

Un punto muy aparte es mi padre, el no apoyo nunca mi noviazgo con Deán y mucho menos mi boda, creo que no es lo que esperaba para mí; el mas bien me imaginaba con alguien como mi mejor amigo Matthew.

Claro Matthew casi lo olvido, el es mi mejor amigo, y también es muy importante para mí, no solo porque pago toda la boda, sino porque siempre ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, el siempre me escucha me entiende y me salva cuando estoy en problemas.

Hay dios, comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, se abren las puertas y comienzo a entrar, quiero gritar y salir corriendo tengo los nervios a flor de piel, sigo caminando, mi padre me lleva del brazo con muy mala cara por cierto.

Llego al altar y allí esta Deán mi futuro esposo, y a su lado, el padrino, siempre tan presumido, se nota que compro el traje más caro solo para lucirse, solo me queda sonreírle y seguir caminando.

La misa prosiguió rápido, por alguna extraña razón volteo a ver a Matthew, y noto una vez más que aun trae colgado aquel anillo que le di hace ya bastantes años, no recuerdo un día que lo viera sin él, y por un segundo deje de escuchar la ceremonia y recordé aquella promesa.

-Promete que siempre estarás allí para mí- dije yo dándole el anillo

-Lo prometo- dijo el tomándolo y colgándoselo en una cadena.

Siempre había cumplido con esa promesa, siempre cuido de mí como si fuera su deber, e incluso se ponía como mi hermano celoso con mis novios; le sonreí, pero parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ya que no se movió de su lugar, sonreí al recordar muchas cosas que pasamos juntos.

La misa prosiguió al pie de la letra, todo era perfecto, estábamos tan solo a una palabra de ser marido y mujer.

-Si alguno de los presentes conoce o tiene algún impedimento para que se lleve a cabo este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pregunto el padre

Todos quedaron en silencio, era obvio que nadie diría nada, pero por primera vez sentí una necesidad enorme, de que Matthew gritara y pidiera que se parara la boda; creo que por más esfuerzos que hice por olvidarlo, nunca pude, pero para mi desgracia el siempre me vio como una hermana pequeña; el padre se acerco a nosotros y concluyo la boda.

Mí ahora esposo Dean, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso largo, pero no pude seguir besándolo por que las felicitaciones de los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Volteo a ver a Matthew, y alcance a notar una lagrima en su rostro, eso me dio un escalofrió y una rara sensación que me atrapo por completo, mi cuerpo se movió casi involuntariamente y me acerque a él.

-No llores, que no te alegra que por fin sentara cabeza, o es por eso qué lloras porque ya no podrás seguir solucionando todos mis problemas- dije sonriéndole lo mas que pude y algo me impulso a abrazarlo

-Si supongo que es eso, pero tal vez deberías volver con tu esposo- contesto el muy seco, y ni siquiera contesto mi abrazo, así que lo deje allí y comencé a caminar de regreso con mi esposo.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a tomar fotos, yo me comencé a sentir como una supermodelo y posaba para todas, perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando recordé que quería una foto con Matthew lo busque pero el ya había partido hacia la recepción.

Salimos de la iglesia, y nos fuimos al salón de fiestas, todo estaba bien decorado, las personas que Matthew contrato realmente se lucieron con los decorados, la fiesta siguió su curso y poco a poco fue tomando ambiente, baile con todos los invitados, o esa creía pero de pronto volteo a ver una de las mesas, y lo vi era el único amargado así que fui por él y lo saque a bailar.

Comenzó a sonar una música suave, que me envolvió y mi cerebro dejo de tomar decisiones sobre mis acciones, y mi cuerpo se pego mas al suyo, por alguna extraña razón no existía nada más para mí solo él y yo, hasta que Deán llego a interrumpir a mitad de la canción y tuve que separar me dé el.

La fiesta siguió, y decidí irme a sentar un momento, desde mi posición lograba ver perfectamente a Matthew, de pronto se paró de su lugar tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, trate de alcanzarlo pero fui interceptada por la madre de Deán, y solo pude ver que se despedía de Joseph y salía del lugar.

La señora, seguía hablando sin parar, y de pronto vi algo que me izo hervir la sangre, Harper mi mejor amiga salió siguiendo a Matthew, no podía soportar imaginar una escena donde ellos dos estuvieran juntos, no era posible, y yo sin poder zafarme de mi suegra.

Aproximadamente, pasaron unos 5 minutos, y vi a Harper entrar de nuevo a la fiesta pero sin Matthew, eso me entristeció un poco, que él entre todas las personas presentes se hubiera marchado sin despedirse de mí; la fiesta llego a su fin y ya estaba lista para irme a mi nueva casa con Deán.

-Alex, Matthew dejo esto para ti- Me alcanzo Harper antes de subir a el auto

-Gracias- tome la carta que me ofrecía mi amiga y subí al auto

Solo observe la carta, pero no logre abrirla porque Deán me beso, y así me llevo hasta la casa, ya dentro de la habitación deje la carta de lado y me dedique a mi noche de bodas.

Al termino de esto, me quede dormida en sus brazos hasta el día siguiente, cuando desperté vi la carta y la tome y comencé a leerla.

El sobre tenía escrita la frase "TERMINA DONDECOMIENZA", termine de abrirla y proseguí con mi lectura

_**Querida Alex:**_

_**Probablemente, cuando leas estas líneas ya serás la mujer de Deán, ese pensamiento es el que me orilla a esto.**_

_**Lamento con todo mí ser que tu jamás lograste verme con otros ojos, y también me culpo a mí y a mi cobardía de no haber sido directo y no lograr dar aquel paso que siempre espere.**_

_**No puedo aceptar una vida sin ti, y mucho menos verte una vez más en los brazos de otro, así que este es mi adiós.**_

_**Lo más probable es que para cuando descubras el acertijo de donde me encuentro ya haya puesto fin a mi sufrimiento por ti, y solo encuentres mi recuerdo.**_

_**Perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa de estar siempre allí para ti pero entiéndeme, mi vida no es vida sin ti.**_

_**La única pista que puedo darte es la que reza en el sobre, "TERMINA **__DONDE COMIENZA"_

Cerré la carta con lagrimas en mis ojos, el jamás me lo dijo y yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, debo encontrarlo debo decirle que yo también sentí lo mismo por el aunque ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Llame a todos sus conocidos, nadie supo darme razón sobre él, solo sabían que había tomado un vuelo la noche anterior, pero de pronto, la respuesta vino a mí como un rayo en un día lluvioso.

"TERMINA DONDE COMIENZA"

Claro, el acantilado del hotel en Grecia, allí nos besamos por primera y única ocasión, en ese momento llame a mi hermano y tomamos el primer vuelo a Grecia.

Corrí lo mas que pude al acantilado, ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera le di una explicación a Deán, solo corrí y corrí lo mas que pude.

Ya estábamos en el acantilado, y el estaba allí parado en la orilla.

-Matthew- grite lo mas que pude y seguí corriendo

Pero fue demasiado tarde, vi como caía al acantilado y su cuerpo se perdía en el fondo, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro; y regrese a ver el suelo, y allí encontré 2 anillos, uno de compromiso que al parecer era para mí y aquel pequeño anillo que le di en este mismo punto, y que fue mi más grande prueba de amor por él.


End file.
